Contingencies
by KageDanza
Summary: Sometimes you don't say everything you need to before it's too late. And sometimes you do. Especially if you have a contingency plan for exactly that. And if you're Robin, that's precisely how you spend your birthday: preparing for your death.
1. Sorry, Barbara

**I had a bit of a rough day today, so it's time for some sweet, sweet angst. :D**

 **ONWARDS!**

Dear Barbara,

I am really sorry you're reading this. Because if you are, it means that I'm dead.

Great way to start a letter, huh? Sorry. It's a bit melodramatic. Contingencies usually are, I suppose.

I've planted a microchip in my arm. It tracks my vital signs and contains files like this one which are addressed to certain people. If my vitals shut down, all the files will be sent to the Batcave. Pretty cool, huh? I don't want to leave anything unsaid.

So. I'm Robin, if you haven't figured it out yet. Bruce is Batman. You're smart enough not to tell anyone I wouldn't tell. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you, but it's to keep you safe. Because if any villains were to find out my identity, they'd try to get you to tell them my secrets. It's best if you don't know any just in case that happens. Selfish? Yeah, probably. But it's also for Bruce and the team's sake. Just try not to be mad.

I love you, Barbara. I have since we were twelve. If you don't love me, that's fine, because I don't have to worry about it anymore. I just wanted you to know.

You know that teddy bear that was left on your porch on the Valentine's day of 2010? That was me. It seemed silly about two hours later. My plan was to call and tell you, but I got nervous. Sorry.

And when you came home and your room was trashed that one time, that was also me. I was all jacked up on fear gas from Scarecrow and I was having a hallucination that the Joker had chopped you into bits and hidden you all around your room and I had to find all the pieces and glue them together or you'd be gone forever. Double sorry.

And you know how I'll never, ever see you again to laugh about it? That's what I'm most sorry for. I'm so, so, so, sorry.

Your Friend Until the End,

Dick Grayson

P.S. Too soon for that sort of sign-off? :P

 **So. I hope you liked it. I actually think that I like it. Oh well, it sucks that no one else has done this. I want to read stuff like this all the time.**

 **Anyway, it would make my life if you would follow, favorite, and review! Flames, compliments, random crap you want to type because you're trying to be unique just like everybody else… I love it all.**


	2. Thank You, Wally

**Oh, for the love of all things delicious, why do you guys have to be so awesometastic? Seriously. It's ridiculous.**

 **Anyway, welcome back and thank you for reading. Just so you know, I'm not writing these in order of importance or anything, it's just whatever I'm feeling.**

 **Enjoy!**

Dear Wally,

You're the best friend anyone could ask for. I'm sorry if I don't tell you this enough. It's just something we don't think about until it's too late.

Well, I'm thinking about it. And by the time you read this, it'll be too late.

I hope that this doesn't reach you for a long time, but in our line of work it could be tomorrow for all I know. This file is set to transfer to the Batcave from a microchip in my arm if my vitals shut down for more than an hour. I know you hate my contingency plans, especially the ones that are kind of morbid like this, but they're just like a will.

I know that at some point you'll start to wonder when I set aside the time to plan the events that will occur after my death, if you haven't already, so I'll just tell you. It's December 1st, 2010. I just turned 14. I started this at 11:20, and this sentence was written at 11:48. I really know how to celebrate my birthday, don't I?

Thanks for everything, Wally. For the longest time, you and Barbara were my only friends. I don't think I ever would have gotten this far without your stupid ideas to run off and fight crime when we weren't supposed to, or your random visits to the manor. You know as well as I do that it gets lonely at home with all that room. The late nights playing Halo 3 and eating junk food until we swore that we would never eat candy again? Those kept me going, and they made me feel like a normal kid. You never had to do anything for me, and yet you did the most you possibly could.

Thank you for fending off the jerks at school and getting them to stop bothering me.

Thanks for accompanying me on the many joyrides I took in the Batmobile when Bruce was on his business trips.

Thanks for being a black hole at dinner. You saved me from many a stalk of broccoli.

And Wally? Thanks for caring about me. I know it's hard sometimes.

Your BFF,

Dick Grayson

 **Meh. It's short, but whatever.**


End file.
